I want to be with you I think
by JessyLeighann
Summary: So, this is a Jacob and Nessie story, about their new relationship and bumps along the way.
1. The start

**A/N: Ok, so I don't own twilight or any of the music I talk about in my story. **

**So, I started this as a summer project, which took longer then I thought it would. But anyway, please read and comment. And also enjoy, I hope.**

~Preface~

2 years after confronting the Volturi, the Cullen family went about their lives as usual. Carlisle worked at the hospital saving the lives of humans. Esme kept everything in order and everyone relaxed. Alice kept on high alert for the Volturi's actions. Jasper got his undying thirst under control (a bit). Rosalie warmed up to Jacob very slowly. Emmett invited Charlie over every Sunday to watch football on the flat screen. Bella adapted to being a mom and a vampire. Edward got used to having a teenager around, and huge cell phone bills. Renesmee started high school, and spent her time with her best friend Jacob. And Jacob got a little used to vampires (a little being the key word there). This is Renesmee and Jacob's story.

Nessie's POV

My mom came in five minutes before my alarm went off, cheerful as always.

"Wake up, time for school." She opened the curtains, which let in a bright ray of sun, which blinded me. "Get up and get dressed, breakfast is on the table." I tried to give the best response I could manage, but it was muffled by my pillow. I heard my mom close my door with a soft noise. I slowly pulled the pillow off my face; I reached to my window and shut the curtains on a warm June morning. I got out of my warm bed very slowly; I walked lazily over to my desk. I turned my laptop and my lamp on. As I waited for it to boot up I went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my curls which were the same as they were last night. My dark brown eyes had a hint of black which meant I needed blood. I picked out my hair then moved on to do my make-up. I got out my brown glitter eye-shadow, my silver eyeliner and my mascara. When I was finished I went to my computer and got on my I-tunes. The first song was "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship, which is a fun song to listen to. I walked to my huge closet and picked out my favorite outfit; my red ripped skinny jeans, my red heels with black bows, and my mad hatter t-shirt. I got dressed and checked my hair. I grabbed my messenger bag, and the bracelet Jacob made me; I turned off my computer and grabbed my I-pod and walked out of my room. I walked through our small house into the kitchen. I heard giggling, and a little laugh, I knew my parents were kissing again.

"Come on guys. It's a bit early for that, don't you think. Don't you have anything else you can do?" My dad looked at my mom and gave her his signature crooked grin. "Ok, nasty. Do you want to scar me for all eternity?"

"Not for eternity, just this morning." My father said, he smiled and laughed at me glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be going? School starts soon." I rolled my eyes.

"Why? It's not like your going to do anything with me here." He swung his head to look at my mom. She winked, that's the signal for me to leave. The downer about have parents who will be 17 and 18 forever, they have major hormones. I rolled my eyes and walked to the fridge and grabbed my bottle full of rockstar and blood, (talk more about that later). I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to my amazing Jeep. I turned the key on and the first song playing was "Wishes" by Superchick. I pulled out of the driveway and hit the gas petal; I was at the school in less then five minutes. As I got out the car I got a few glances my way, mostly guys. I pulled my headphones out of my pocket. I turned my I-pod all the way up. I didn't want to hear people's comments about me; I am what you would call a loner. Jake is my only friend, but he doesn't go to school anymore. The perfect song started playing; "Hero" by Superchick. I walked by a bunch of football players and cheerleaders, they all laughed at me and called me freak. My music may be all the way up but I still hear them, this has happened everyday for the last year. I am kind of use to it. Anyway, I walked to my first class; math. It was the last day of school so we weren't doing anything. So, I kept listening to my music and I decided to draw. The first one I drew was of Jake, he was in wolf form, and then I drew his human face beside it. I finished the picture and I went to a new page. I thought about what to draw next, as "Hero" By: Nickelback, started. Right when I heard the chours start- **they say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait**; a face popped into my mind. I didn't know who the guy was, but I liked the way he looked. He was very cute. So I started to draw him, it was like he was from a dream, but the dream was very realistic. When I finished I rolled my eyes in typical teenager fashion, and put my stuff in my bag as the bell rang. I walked to my locker slowly; hoping that I wouldn't have to go home that soon. I grabbed the bottle that i had put on one of the shelves earlier in the day. It was a mix of rockstar fruit punch and blood (as i said). I drank it on my way out of school, again taking my time. I finished drink the contents of the bottle and I threw it into the garbage can. As I got closer to my car I saw something shift behind the window. I walked very carefully to the driver side door. I opened the door as quietly as possible, I was happy the parking lot was half empty. I climbed into the seat and tensed as I smelled a wet dog. I turned slowly and I saw a pair of huge animal ears. The ears were moving along with the animals breathing pattern. The dog like animal sounded like it was snoring, so I poked it. The animals eyes opened and it changed very quickly, from a dog to a boy. I was happy that his lower half was blocked by my seat.

"Ness, thank god. I was starting to think I had gotten into the wrong car." He had a tone in his voice that would tell you he hadn't slept in days.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACKSEAT!" **I was looking at his back as he pulled a pair of shorts on in my mirror. "**AND NAKED OF ALL THE POSSIBLE THINGS IN THE WORLD**" If I was on one of those cartoons, I am sure that steam would be coming out of my ears.

"I was technically a wolf, so relax ness." He said hopping into the other front seat.

"Relax? **YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF A TEACHER WENT BY WHILE YOU WERE GETTING DRESSED? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WOULD'VE GOT IN!**" I was trying so hard not to kill him, which in my state of mind was near impossible.

"You have tented windows. Besides, you liked seeing me naked." He said as I pushed start on my car.

"I totally did not." I said as I started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Did too. And you were looking at me, your in love with me." He started to laugh. I pulled over to the side of the road and got into his face.

"I did not and I will never!" Then he got a bit closer to my face. I could feel his breath. I pushed away from him and pulled back onto the road.

"Where we going?" He asked, looking around. I ignored him. "Come on Ness, I didn't mean to." He put his left hand on my right which was resting on my leg; he started to slowly rub tiny circles on my hand. "Just tell me where we're going." His hand moved to my leg and he started rubbing it.

"It's a secret." I said trying to keep my eyes on the road and not rolling around in my skull. "You have to be a wolf to get there." He looked at me and re-took my hand, he interlaced his fingers into mine. A small smile crept onto my lips.

"A wolf?" I nodded yes in reply. "Ness where are we going?" He looked at me with this sexy smile that melted me to my seat.

"Not telling." I gave him my crooked smile I had gotten from my father. From the look on his face, the smile melted him to his seat also.

"Come on, pretty please?" He said removing his hand from mine to rub my leg again, the car started to go off the road.

"No." I regained my focus.

"Please?"

"I said no, and no means no Jacob." I removed his hand from my leg and hit the gas. We were there within five mintues, as we got out his face lit up. I could tell he knew we were at the tree house, or at least at the trail that led to it. "You can be giddy later, hurry up and phase wolf-boy, times a wasting."

We started running right after he changed. The tree house, was about five miles outside of my mom and dad's meadow. It was placed in a very big tree. I slowed down to a walking pace as soon as I saw the tree.

"You can change back over there." I climbed up the ladder, and unlocked the door with the key I wore as a necklace. As I walked in I kicked my heels off beside the couch. So, this tree house is like a small house, it has a living room, a bedroom, and a huge closet. (Thanks to alice.) I was walking into the bedroom to put some shorts on when I heard jake walk in.

"HONEY! I'm home." He said as I finished getting dressed, I heard him laugh to himself. He took his boots off and placed them besides my shoes. "You back there Ness?"

"Yeah, FYI, that was not funny in any way." He started laughing again, his laughing was cut off by a huge yawn. "And that is a sign that you are taking a nap." He started to protest, I just raised my left eye-brow.

"Ugh..." I put my left hand on my hip. "Fine. You too though." I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't really care, I was tired from boring high school. I walked to my bed and got in. "Hey Ness?" I looked over at him. He was laying on his cot. "You look cold, I could warm you up." I thought for a second, _Ja__ke and his arms around me, cuddling, he wouldn't think was weird if I held onto him. _

"Sure." He had taken his shirt off, how is it even possible I didn't notice this! I didn't really know if he liked me, or if he knew I liked him. I shuffled over so that he could lay next to me. He pulled the covers back, I noticed his eyes looking at my legs, which I didn't leave exposed very often. He climbed next to me and pulled me to his side.

"This is um... Nice." I could feel the blood going to his face. "So, Ness, how's school going? High school must be really boring." He was trying super hard to steady his voice, but failing terribly. I felt his heartbeat quicken as I moved my arm to rest it on his stomach.

"Why did your hearbeat faster when I moved my arm?" He simply shrugged. So I lifted my head to look into his eyes, this is when I decided to do what he had to me. "Come on Jake, tell me. Pretty please." I had started rubbing tiny circles on his rock-hard abs. I knew it was driving him out of his mind.

"I... Well... You see," His voice was cracking, and his face looked like it was on fire. So I moved my hand to his left leg, making the circles bigger and bigger each second. "Do you really have to make me say it?"

"Say what?" I was looking back into his eyes. He had offically lost me, I didn't get what I was making him say. "Just come out with it Jacob."


	2. Imprint

**A/N: OK, so this is the 2ND chapter of the story. And just like before I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! In any way, shape or form.  
Enjoy.**

Jacob's POV

I didn't want to tell Ness about the imprint, or that I love her. But I couldn't say no to her amazing brown eyes. So I started with a big breath and I looked right into her eyes and talked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are and will always be my best friend. I was there when you were born and I got wrapped around those little fingers of yours. On your first Christmas I gave you a bracelet. When you got older I told you it was a friendship bracelet, I lied. It's the Quilute form of a promise ring." I stopped to breath and to think about what else to say. "I have loved you since I first saw you. You were like me seeing the sun for the first time in my life. When I looked at you I imprinted on you. It wasn't on purpose, but trust me I am happy that I did." I had finished and I looked at her, she had her mouth hanging open. She blinked a couple times, then cleared her throat.

"I... Imprint?" She stuttered. And then out of no where she started laughing, hard-core laughing. She about fell off the bed, she was lucky that I didn't hit her.

"It's not that funny." I didn't really know if she was laughing to try and hide something but it was annoying. "Are you quite done?" She nodded. "If that is really what you think, I really don't want to be here." I got off the bed and I felt her fingers lace through mine. My heart skipped about two and a half beats.

"Jake, I didn't mean to laugh, really. I guess that just kinda caught me by suprise." I turned and looked at her. Her brown eyes were shining, I slowly lowered myself to the end of the bed and she turned and sat with her legs folded under her. "You really, truly like me?"

"No." I kinda wished that hadn't came out the way it sounded, her face dropped when I said that.

"Oh... But you said..." I decided to cut her off before it got anymore painful for me, and her I guessed.

"I don't like you." She looked like she was about to cry, or shove me off the bed. So i quickly added, "I love you." Her eyes lit up like a roman candle on the fourth of july. "Always have and always will." She moved quickly and threw her arms around my neck, and snuggled her head into my neck.

"I love you too. Alot." It was muffled but I heard what she said. So I decided to go out on a limb. I kissed the top of her head, she shivered. I picked her up easily and put her back under the covers. I kissed her forehead next, her eyes slowly closed. I moved to kiss the left side of her mouth, right where her lips ended. My mind kept making my eyes look at her lips, I wanted to kiss her lips so bad. So, I did, I gently laid my lips on hers, knowing for a fact that I was stealing her first kiss. She reacted as I did, slowly the pressure built. And as fast as it built, it slowly was undone. Our lips melted together and it started to turn into us making out. I rolled on top of her and laced my left hand with hers, my right hand played with the bottom of her tank-top. I heard a faint moan as my fingers danced over her hip bone, my hand made it's way up her side and back down again. Her head threw its self back as she moaned, I ran my tongue down the right side of her throat and started sucking on her collar bone. She dug her nails into my back and ran them down my spine. I felt a small moan come through my lips. I slowly worked her shirt up her stomach and over her head. The bra she had on was almost see through, it made me grow harder then I already was. I licked the part of her boob that was showing and nibbled a bit. This is when I heard something I didn't expect. Her saying my name. It made me smile. I kissed back up to her mouth slowly.

"You ok love?" All she could do was slowly nod. I laughed at her for this. I returned to kissing her chest. Then I felt a hand that was ice cold around my throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Was all I heard as I was thrown off my girl and onto the floor.


	3. Run

Nessie's POV

I felt two arms rip Jacob off of me. And all I could think was wtf, I quickly looked over at Jake, he had been slamed into a wall by side mystery person. All I could see was the back of a person. I quickly realized who it was... My father.

"I said the hell are you doing to my daughter!" He had raised Jake off the floor by his neck. For some odd reason i couldn't find my voice. "I am not going to ask you again, what do you think you were doing. You have ten seconds before I break your damn neck!" I didn't realize I was crying. I finally found my voice.

"Dad let him go!" I had fixed my shirt and ran up to my father trying to pull him off of Jacob."Daddy please. I beg you let him go!" My dad looked at me and growled, his eyes black as night. He scared the hell outta of me. But I was not going to let him hurt Jacob. I refused. I didn't think I just acted. I knew of a single way for my dad to stop, he thought Jacob had hurt me. So I was going to show him what hurt really was. I knew it was a terrible idea, but I ignored that fact. I slammed all my body weight into my father. He released his grip on Jacobs throat and rolled across the room. I touch Jacobs arm.

_Are you ok? _I asked him in his head. He nodded. I sensed my father moving so I told Jacob to get out of here. He nodded, and ran out of the room. He knew to get my mom. My dad turned toward me. His eyes darker, I ran to the window opened it and jumped. I landed lightly on my feet and ran. I knew this was a dumb idea because my father was much faster. I dodged trees with very little effort, I could tell he was close. I can to a drop off, I jumped and kept running. He landed in front of me, I turned to my left and ran. When my dad was like this the only person who could stop him was my mom. I wasn't fast enough and he hit me. I tripped and fell, I landed against a blackberry bush, getting berrys and thorns all over me. I felt some go into my arm and hand. I ignored the pain and got up. My ankle was twisted. I ran as fast as I could. He grapped me and pinned me against a rock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He scared me so bad. He hit me against the rock and asked again. I could smell the blood coming from the back of my head as my mind started to drift into blackness. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen answer me now. What the hell were you doing with him?" He shook me to bring me back.

"Edward! Stop it! NOW!" I heard my mom yelling at him. He was still pissed and so he threw me aside, like I was a piece of meat he didn't want. "What is wrong with you? She is your daughter." He didn't say anything he just ran away. My eyes were closed and I slowly drifted to the blackness, letting it consume me completely. I could feel heat around my body, the touch was gentle. My head dropped back as I passed out. I didn't know where this stranger was who was holding me. But I was afraid. Scared actually.

~3 weeks later~

"When will she wake up? Its been almost a month." I couldn't tell who the voice was, but I heard the words loud and clear. I just wanted to shout back.

"Sweet heart, its Edward." My mind told me to get away from this person. I wasn't sure who this, Edward was, but he had called me sweetheart. My boyfriend possibly? But all I was sure of, is this edward never left, and that his hands were like two ice cubes. My eyes started to seem lighter. I tried to force them open and they fluttered. I moved my hand to cover my eyes, the light burned like hell.

"Who are you?" Is all I asked. He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Your father." He moved back to join a woman. She had brown hair and gold eyes like his.

"Renesmee?" A thick and ruff voice called some name. I guessed he was calling for some girl. I felt two arms snake around my waist and hug me close. "I thought we had lost you." I then realized the girl he had called was me. But that name didn't ring a bell.

"Who is Renesmee?" The people who were around me looked at a blond guy with gold eyes also. I heard a small male voice say.

"Not that, anything but that."


	4. Memory loss

Jacobs POV

I just stared at her. She didn't know who I was, she didn't even know who she was. I wanted to yell at her dad but I knew that wouldn't do us any good at all. I just turned towards Carlise. The look on my face copied everyone else's in the room. That's when he started asking her questions.

"Do you know what day it is?" She cocked her heard to the left, thought for a second or two.

"Should I?" She looked like she was about to giggle. "I mean I know I am suppose to know what day it is. But I don't know. Sorry."

"How about the year?" She touched his arm, it was a gesture of kindness, but she used her power. "Your correct, it is 2010" She just stared at him. "I will explain later. Do you know anyone in this room?" She turned. Looking at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward, Bella and then me.

"Hmmmm... The tan guy looks familar." The tan guy, I guessed she was talking about me. I went from her moaning my name, to being the tan guy. "He is my brother. Correct?" I felt my jaw drop. Edward burst out laughing. I just looked at her. "I guess not."

"His name. Can you think of his name?"

"Jake?" My jaw dropped again. SHE KNEW ME! I didn't think I just hugged her. It kinda shocked her. But she hugged me back, I kissed her head, I heard a growl behind me. She giggled. "So your my boyfriend, better then that old guy." She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. This is kinda my fault." She tensed. I knew she saw the scratchs. "I didn't do that. I swear. I just kinda made him do it." She looked at me.

"How?" I laughed.

"Oook... Everyone out." This was Alice. I looked at her. She pushed Edward out, he was last.

"So, how exactly is this your fault?"

"We were making out, hard-core. And your dad came in. Your shirt was un-buttoned. He freaked. And this happened."

"Oh." She looked confused. "You like me?"

"I love you babe." Her face lit up. "But as you can tell your dad really doesn't like me."

"I could sense that. He glared at you the whole time he was in here. I didn't really know if I should life or not. But I decided against it. Was that a good idea?" Her eyes weren't the same shining color they usally are. They are like a mud brown, I can tell that her memory isn't all she lost.

"Yeah. When you get him mad he kinda is unstoppable." She froze. "But your mom, she was on my left between me and your dad. She can stop him, she is what stopped him from making you worse." She just looked at me, and she nodded. She looked around the room.

"What is this place?" She was looking at all the books and all the pictures.

"The guy who was asking you all the questions. That's Carlisle. He's your grandpa. This is his office, he's a doctor."

"Whoa wait, he's my grandpa. He looks like he's in his late 20s. That's impossible."

"Yeah. But that's how it is."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Well, there's Alice, she got everyone out of here. Then there's Jasper, he was the one behind her..."

"The one who was holding her?"

"Yeah. Then there's Rosalie, the blonde. Then Emmett, the big guy. Your grandma was the lady by Carlisle, her names Esme. And Bella and Edward are your parents."

"Okay. I think I got it." She got up and almost fell over. "Whoa, head rush. Hold on." She took a huge breath and relaxed. She stood back up and took a few steps around the room. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I need to go to the bathroom." I walked her out of the room and down the hall to where the bathroom was.

"I'll be right here." She nodded and went inside. That's when Carlisle showed up next to me.

"How is her memory improving?"

"It's not really improving. I told her everybodys names. She just nodded and thought for a second. It's like she was trying to place it with a memory but failing. How long do you think she's going to be like this?" He was silent for a few minutes.

"I really do not know Jacob. With cases like hers, it could be days, weeks, years for all we know. When a person loses their memory they are blocking something out. In her case she doesn't want to rememeber what happened with Edward. When she used her powers I got a small glipse inside her mind. She knows faces, she knew you. But she didn't know who you were. If we remind her things every second we can her memory will come back faster. But don't tell her about us. She mustn't know yet."

"I mustn't know what?"


	5. WTF!

**A/N: Please push the little button that says review, its not hard and it doesn't have to say much.**

**Nessie's POV**

I stood there staring at the two of them, the turned and stared at me.

"How much of that did you hear my dear?" This was the blonde guy, Carlisle I think. The tan guy, Jacob, he was staring also.

"The last part. What musn't I know?" My mind started to flutter back to a horrible nightmare.

_The guy with the bronze hair, Edward, my father. He was attacking me, and asking me all these questions. I remember sharp teeth, really sharp. My neck burned, it was a dull pain, like someone was pinching my skin. In the dream I looked up at this man, his mouth was covered in what looked like berry juice. His eyes were no longer pure black, but a gold, like they were now. He looked like someone had shot his favorite pet, his eyes were so full of pain. His lips, they looked like they were forming words._

_"No. No, no, no, no, no." He kept repeating over and over again. I couldn't find my voice. I saw a small figure moving behind him. He slowly sank to the ground, I slid as he did, my headache getting worse. My eyes started to slid close, the world around me disappears. I feel a faint sucking feeling on my neck. _

"Ness?" I snap back to reality. "You okay? You kinda zoned out there." I just nodded, I started to walk. I didn't know my surroundings but I could smell trees. My slow pace turned into a run, then a sprint. I could hear voices calling my unfimilar name. I jumped through a window, I then noticed we were on the second floor, and my feeting for a landing was all wrong. I landed on my chest, I hadn't noticed I was barefoot, and in a tanktop and shorts. In seconds of me landing my "family" was all around me.

"Don't touch me." They all took a few steps back. "What are you people? What am I?" I sat up. I looked at all of them, they looked at Carlisle. "Why is it that YOU have all the anwsers! Don't any of you people have brains to think for yourselves. I mean come on... its not like he's your leader or something." The small pixi like girl, Alice, she started laughing.

"Wow, even when she doesn't know who she is she puts us all in our place doesn't she." The guy behind her, Jasper, looked like he was about to die.

"Tell me please. I don't like not knowing what you people are." Again they turned, but this time to look at the woman beside Alice, Bella, my mom.

"Well... your special. Like us." I just raised my left eyebrow. "You are half human half vampire. All of us apart from Jacob are vampires. He's a wolf." I just nodded.

"Now was that so hard?" I was really getting tired of them staring at me. "Now can I have some time to talk to Jake?" He grinned and took my hand.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." I nodded. "So, you getting your memory back? Because you didn't freak like I thought you would." I laughed. He thought I would freak. We came to a stop. I looked up.

"The tree house, should we really be here? I mean we were making out and stripping last time we were here, And look how well that turned out." He just stared at me, you would think I just gave him the answer to how to stop world hunger. He started laughing, like hardcore laughing. I just started up the stairs.

"I was only joking." I rolled my eyes at him. I turned and looked at him. My hair was in my eyes, I looked up at him through it, and bit my lip. "This time. I lock the door." After he looked it he turned to me, he backed me into a corner and captured my lips with his. It was like we picked up where we left off. His shirt and mine were on the floor quickly, slowly my memories flooded back.

"Jake!" I threw my arms around him. I felt him tense. "I remember. Everything. I love you." He looked at me and smiled. And we slowly made our way to the couch. When he started to undo the string on my shorts is when I freaked. "Whoa... Stop!"

"What?"

"There's someone outside."


	6. Together

**A/N: Wow... 11 Reviews, More then I thought I would ever ever get. So... Reviews make me super happy. So keep em coming. WARNING! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy.**

Jacobs POV

I froze when she said that. I could sense someone outside, I couldn't telll who it was. "Who is it? I can't tell." She pulled her shirt over her head and went to the window, in vampire mode. She put her fingers to her lips. I moved over to where she was.

"I can't tell who it is. It's a guy, about 6'2. He's a vampire. I can smell that." She climbed into the window.

"Hey. Don't just ignore it. Maybe it's just your dad?"

"Your right. Sorry. Now... Where were we?" She pushed me up against the wall and we started to kiss again. "You have a condom right? Cuz if not this stops right here." I just looked at her and laughed.

"I do. It's in my wallet." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. It was a red one. Her favorite color.

Slowly more of our clothes disappeared.

I started to unwrap the condom.

I undid the clasp on her bra, and took off her underwear and tossed them onto the floor.

She put her fingers on the inside of my boxers and slowly pulled them off, without breaking our kiss.

I picked her up and put her on the bed. She smiled and kissed down my chest and took me into her mouth. I threw my head back, she just giggled at me.

She slowly worked her way back up my body and kissed me again. I flipped her over, she worked the condom onto me. I just looked at her.

"Your sure you want to do this? I mean we can wait."

"I want to. I love you." I kissed her again. I knew she had never even been touched by a guy in her life. I decided to start slow. And work my way up.

I slid my hand in between her legs. I massaged her cleft. A small moan escaped her lips, her body bucked under my hand, begging to be touched. I slowly moved my hand more. I put my pointer finger over her entrance. Her body bucked, getting ready for me. Slowly I pushed my finger inside her, she gasped and her voice went from suprise to pleasure. I quickened my strokes, her body moved along with my hand. I added my middle finger, then my ring finger. She was so close to climax, she was moaning my name. Making me hard as hell. I took my fingers out of her after her climax slammed her like a truck. She was shaking.

"Do you want me to stop?" Her head shook no. "Okay." I seperated her legs and put my cock against her where my fingers had just been. "It may hurt."

"Are you stalling Jacob Black?"

"No I just wanted to warn you." She just rolled her eyes. Her eyes were telling me do it, baby please. I pushed slowly into her. Stealing her innocence. She cried out, I started to pull out, and she moaned, I raised my eyebrow. I pulled out a bit more and then pushed inside her. She started to get with me, moving with each of my thrusts. We kept up with this for about two hours, both climaxing about five times. I stopped and pulled out for the final time, pulling the blanket up to cover both of us. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"What ever you say baby."

We slowly both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	7. The Morning After

**Okay... so I haven't writen a story in like a month or so... sorry... I don't have internet at my house anymore and have been to busy to go to the library... But here's a new chapter... hope you like it, i'm a bit rusty though... comment, get alirts about it... enjoy.**

Nessie's POV

I woke up to hear deep snoring under my ear. I started to get up but I hurt everywhere, and I mean everywhere, in places I didn't even know you could feel pain. Anyway. I looked down at Jake, who was sound asleep. I wondered if he was going to back out of us now. I didn't know if I had disappointed him... I really hoped that I hadn't. I started to reach for my cell phone to see what time it was when I noticed he wasn't snoring anymore.

"Good morning love. You weren't going to ditch me were you? I didn't think I did that bad last night." I just laughed at him, he was worring just like I was.

"No I was just seeing what time it was. Alice told me to be at the house at noon today." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Exactly, but I told her I would be. So... That means when need to get dressed Mr." I grabbed my jeans, bra, underwear and tanktop up off the floor and put them on. He started to roll back over to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't. No sleeping, it's already 11:30."

"That means I can sleep for 20 minutes."

"Knowing you it will take 20 minutes to get there." I kneeled behind him, gently nibbling at his right shoulder.

"We'll never leave if you do that." I just giggled, and went over to where the mirror was and fixed my hair.

"I have major bed head." I said as I ran a brush through my tangled curls.

"I think it's called sex hair babe." I just rolled my eyes. Just what I needed another reason for my dad to kill us both.

"That is not funny, my dad wants you dead as is so we totally do not need this on top of it." I watched him pull his boxers and jeans on in the mirror. I looked away and didn't notice him come up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"So Miss Cullen, shall we walk or shall we race?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him in the mirror. I laced my fingers through his and pulled him to the small living room and put my shoes on.

"We can race. But I don't think it can be called a race if you don't even try." He grabbed my backpack off the couch and started outside.

"I'll try. But what do I get if I win?"

"A kiss. A good one."

"You trying to say the rest weren't good?" He started to take his jeans off.

"They were, but if you win they'll get a lot better." I said smiling. He phased and we stood side by side. "No cheating. Ready, Set..." I looked at him and started running. "GO!" I heard him growl and run after me.


	8. Mistake

**A/N: Hey peoples... So I actually decided that i was gonna update... I had a chapter that was almost done, but i waited to long and it disappeared... oh well i got to start again... i'm a bit rusty so no dissing... I OWN NOTHING! APART FROM MY CREATIVITY... enjoy...**

Jacobs POV

As soon as I phased she said go and was off. Typical girl, always cheating. I caught up, and as soon as I got close she shot off. I love her to death, but I don't get how she runs so damn fast. As soon as we got to the river I smelled chicken alfredo. It was ness's favorite. She jumped over the river and landed, I could hear her magical little laugh as she shot like a bullet to the front porch.

"I win Jake. You lose." I hopped across and just rolled my eyes. I went behind a tree to phase back. I was pulling my shirt on as she came over.

"You didn't win, you cheated. That doesn't mean you won. I win by you cheating." She just looked at me. I smelled alice come outside. "Come on." I could tell something was up when edward came out and glared at me.

"Jacob I want to talk to you. Now." Ness stepped in front of me. He glared at her. She started shaking. She had had a nightmare about what he did to her. I had to yell at her to wake her up. She kinda did, I didn't let on that I knew about it. "Move. Your mother wants you." She just nodded. I gave her a small hug. Right when I touched her shoulder. She said to me. _Find me when you get inside. Please. _Even the voice inside my head was frightened. Not just for her safety but for mine also. I nodded. Under my breath and just low enough for her to hear.

"Where?" She touched my hand. _Grandpa's office. I'll ask._ I just nodded.

"Jacob come with me now."

We started walking towards the big open back yard.

"What do you want old man." He turned around and just took a huge breath.

"You smell like my daughter. And she smells like you. I promised bella I wouldn't hurt you. But I swear to god. You hurt her, or do something she doesn't want or like you won't live to see the sun rise." I just raised one eyebrow. "I didn't like you when you loved bella. And I sure as hell don't like you now that you are fawning over my daughter."

"She will be the only one to tell me to leave her alone. Not you. You don't scare me. And let me tell you, if you hurt her like that again i'll kill you myself." About the time he was about to hit me alice walked up.

"Now guys. Violence is not the answer. Or solution for that matter." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house. "I trust you, even if no one else does. Just be safe." She smiled. "Now I think your wanted in carlisles office." She walked away.

I walked up the stairs and found the office door. From inside I could hear crying, and what sounded like snoring. I opened the door. There she was, laying on the couch fast asleep. It had started raining outside. It seemed to do that whenever she cried now a days. She screamed herself awake right as lightening flashed.

"Are you ok."

"Y y yeah... I think..." She was shaking again. "That was horrible... I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

"Jake, I think something's wrong with me."

"Why?"

"Because, mom she got all tense when I walked in. And Uncle emmett was laughing. And Grandpa and grandma just looked horrified. Aunt rose she looked as if i had punched her. Everyone but aunt alice treated me like crap."

"They could smell me on you." She stopped shaking. And stood up and walked away from me. "What?"

"They didn't talk to me because of you..."

"No, because of us. Ness come on. You can't blame what we did on us. They are just stupid. All of them." I regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth. She turned around and the rain got harder.

"My family is not stupid. You are." She backed up against the window.

"Ness i didn't mean it that way." She just shook her head. I could tell i had messed up big time.

"I knew we shouldn't've done that last night." I knew what she was getting at. I just shook my head. "It was a mistake." She turned around and opened the window and fell forward out of it. I screamed her name. She landed on her feet. And took off running in the rain. Right as thunder rolled bella walked in.

"What happened?"

"S she's gone."


	9. Away from them

**A/N: So, I'm gonna try to keep up with updating. I almost had a heart attack when I saw how many people read this. I told everyone who was around me. Anyway… Keep on reading all I'll keep on writing. ****J**** love you guys. P.S. I don't own twilight, sadly. ****L**

Nessie's POV

As soon as my feet hit the ground I just ran. I stopped when I could smell the beach. From there I ran south. I stopped when I got to the border. I walked along the beach like every other person that was around me. I just looked around like I was a tourist. I found a tree that was away from people and climbed it until I was hidden away behind leaves and branches. I still couldn't believe him, I mean the nerve of some people. His voice made it sound like he was the victim. I wasn't talking about his family. He was talking about mine. I took my phone out of my pocket. I had amazing service, maybe I should live in a tree. I had been almost 6 hours. And no one had even shown their faces. I scrolled through my texts. About a zillion from Jacob. About a zillion and five from dad. To many to count from mom. But the only two I read were from Alice and Emmett. The first one I read was Alice's.

_While your on your trip don't forget you have a credit card. Shorts and tanks go great with heels. Love you. Worried, but fashion will help. Xoxo._

Good old aunt Alice. Love how her priorities are in line. I decide to read Emmett's cuz he would have something funny to say at this point in time. So I opened his and read and tried with all my might not to burst out laughing.

_Points to you. I'm still leading. You would've passed me if you would've hit him. Bella even did that. Oh well. Oh and rose says come home._

My family was strange. My family… I thought about them. I scrolled through my pictures. They were always smiling. I knew mom would be horribly upset. Dad pissed. Jake would be beating himself up. But they all treated me like a kid. So this would be a good lesson. I slowly climbed down out of the tree and I walked past a crappy looking hotel. I decided that I would rather go to a fancy one. But I know that they would check the cards. So this was the one time I would see if my looks would get me in.

~six days later~

A week. Almost a week and nothing. I was right about the looks. I paid with cash… ok twenty bucks. I lied and said I was here for a photo shoot. I made sure to go shopping to bring stuff home to keep up with my lie. When I got back to my room after a long hard day of being a fake model, I smelled that someone was I my room. I had bought a can of pepper spray yesterday, just in case I got jumped. I slowly moved toward the door. It didn't look if it had been opened. But god only knows these days. I opened the door and walked in. laying with their feet over the edge of the couch was this guy. He had his eyes closed, but as soon as I walked in I knew he was a vampire. I tried to make it to the phone by the bed without making any noise. Of course I snizzed. He tackled me to the floor before I could even catch my breath from the snezze.

"God bless you." Was all he said. I just looked at him. I knew from my face you would think I was human. Hopefully he thought he had the wrong person. So I decied to play the helpless little human.

"W w who are you? P p please don't hurt me." He just looked at me like a was brain damaged.

"I'm not stupid. I could smell you from a mile away."

"That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Lady you may be. But helpless little human you are not." I tried to push him off me. But he was way stronger.

"What do you want? And if you say to suck your blood, I'll knee you." he just looked at me.

"To help." I just raised an eyebrow. "You're a cullen right?"

"maybe."

"that's not a maybe. You got Edwards hair color. And that human girl's eyes."

"You know my parents?"

"I actually almost fought them once. Before I left." I just tilted my head. "I was with the Volturi…"

"Get off me or I'll scream rape as loud as I possibly can!"

"I won't hurt you. I swear."

"You have until the count of three." He got off right before I said three. "so which one of aro's goons are you? Felix? Demetri?"

"I see you know about us."

"you almost killed my family, my aunt taught me well." he paled more then he already was. "tell me who you are. Or I scream."

"Alec…" He just looked at me as I felt my jaw drop.


End file.
